


Stay

by MizzieOnTumblr



Series: Stay True (A Weasley Twin Fic Duo) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzieOnTumblr/pseuds/MizzieOnTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George say goodbye in the Great Hall.  One-shot. Companion piece to 'True'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Stay**

"Fred! Hey-Fred! You done yet?" George called out to his brother, who was busy making sure the protection wards on the Great Hall were still in good condition. Fred finished his final spell and approached George, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"That ought to work…only good guys'll be able to get in here," he told him. "Too bad we couldn't do the whole school."

"Probably wouldn't [work](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3728581/1/Stay) anyway," George admitted, "They'd find a way in."

"Yeah. Well, at least this room should be safe enough."

"Yeah."

George seemed distant, looking around the room at the nervous faces that were waiting for the battle to begin within the school. Most were Aurors and adults, but a few older students had decided to stay as well, to fight for their school. The fight had already begun outside, but so far the Death Eaters hadn't made it to the school. The twins both knew that it wouldn't be long before that happened, and that they would fight when it did. Fred's next words broke George's train of though.

"You know, I've been thinking…"

"I'm flabbergasted."

"Ha." Fred rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyways, I think that…what if you stayed in here. You know, during the fight." George raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Miss out on the real adventure?"

"Well…I figured…you've always been better at healing spells and stuff. Like…you'd always make the antidotes for our Skiving Snackboxes and stuff, when I did the…well, I like to call it the fun part."

"Where are you heading with this?"

"You could stick around here, and help with healing people. Madam Pomfrey could probably use the help." Fred shrugged. "Just an idea." Fred took his turn to look around the room, aimlessly watching as those preparing for battle practiced spells and took time for silent meditation.

"You there?" Fred spun his head back around to his twin. "What now?" George asked him, now taking his turn to roll his eyes.

"George…okay…I don't mean to press, but I really think you should stay here."

"You honestly think I'm going to let you have all the Death Eaters to yourself?"

"Well," Fred began with a smirk, "That'll happen whether you stay or not."

"You wish."

The two looked at each other silently until Fred spoke again.

"George. Really." George was taken aback by the serious look on his twin's face. He had only seen Fred like that a few times before. The first time, when their father had been attacked by the snake and Fred yelled at Sirius. The second time, a few days after Percy had left them for good. The third time, when he had lost an ear. The look was one of worry, with a touch of anger in it that shocked him.

"Why do you  _really_  want me to stay?" he finally asked. Fred shrugged.

"No reason. I just want to make sure you're okay, is all."

"You don't think I want you to stay in here too?" Fred looked shocked. "I don't want you fighting. You know that. I want  _you_  to stay here."

"Yeah, well, I asked first."

"Then neither of us will stay. We'll both fight."

"No!" It was then that the anger returned to Fred's face, but it washed off instantly. "What's the point in both of us dying?" he said in a whisper. George's eyes widened.

"But…neither of us is going to die, Fred."

"We don't know that."

"Well…then…we'll both stay!" George offered.

"No…I want to fight!"

"Well so do I!"

"Well you can't!" Fred yelled. Every nearby head turned to see why he was yelling. "Okay?" he hissed, and they turned away again.

"Fred, you're freaking me out."

"I tend to do that to people-"

"Stop joking!" Fred sighed.

"Will you stay?"

At that moment, a crashing noise was heard. Percy and his father ran into the Great Hall, calling out to everyone in the room that the Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. It was time to fight. Fred spun his head around to George, his eyes begging for an answer.

"If it means that much to you," George agreed, his eyes wide in fear.

"Are you coming?" Percy had run up to the boys, wand in hand. Fred followed suit.

"I am," he told Percy, "and George is going to stay and help with healing people."

"All right. Come on, then!" Percy had already started to leave, and Fred began to follow him. George's voice stopped him.

"Fred, wait!" Fred stopped immediately and turned around. George walked swiftly up to him. "You're going to be okay. Trust me. We're all getting out of this. All seven Weasley kids." Fred grinned.

"Yeah. You're right."

There was a silent moment of understanding before Percy called back out to Fred, beckoning for him to come. But before leaving, Fred did something he rarely did. He pulled George into a quick hug and proceeded to do something even more rare. In fact, something that hadn't happened since the two were kids. He kissed his brother, his lips placed just between George's cheek and neck, near where his ear used to be.

"Love you," he whispered quickly, and pulled away to run to Percy.

George watched his twin leave in bewilderment, but just before Fred had left through the guarded door of the Great Hall, he called out to him:

"I'll see you soon!"

Fred turned back momentarily with a smile before shutting the tall door. And George whispered:

"Love you, too."


End file.
